The present invention relates to memory management, and more specifically, to error vector readout from a memory device.
A memory device such as a dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) typically includes error correction capability. Error correction coding (ECC) bits are coded via an encoder onto data that is stored in the DRAM. When the data is read out from the DRAM, a decoder is used to obtain correct data based on the ECC bits. The decoder produces an error vector that is combined with the raw data (in an XOR operation) to obtain the corrected data.